Another Chance
by Rachel Snape17
Summary: Cole is back again, and the Charmed Ones must figure out how to deal with him now that they have a baby to look after. This fanfic is now completed; I added Closing Notes, and that's all I'll be updating on this story.
1. Prologue

Copyright: I don't own anything having to do with Charmed.  
  
Summary: Cole comes back once again after the baby is born, but can the Charmed Ones deal with him now that they have a child to look after? More to the point, does Cole really need dealing with this time? May include the return of another character who was sent to an early grave.  
  
Prologue  
  
Billowing white robes frame the figures of beings walking on a silver path. They enter a domed area, the pillars looking as though they are made of clouds. The rest of the scenery is also framed in white, with a sort of mist drifting around that makes it difficult to see clearly. Six of the hooded figures sit around a stone table. Only the lower halves of their faces are visible, and their jaws are set in grave expressions.  
  
One of them cleared his throat and began to speak in a voice that carries age and power that no mortal soul could comprehend.  
  
"I have asked all of you to come because there is an issue concerning the Charmed Ones that can no longer be ignored." A low murmur went through the seated individuals, and the one who spoke waited for it to quiet before he continued. "You all know of the trouble that the demon caused the Charmed Ones before. He surpassed even the Source in the amount of danger he represented to them, and he has made many attempts on their lives in the past. However, he has also saved them when we all believed that he would let them die. My colleagues and I believe that he should be given another chance." At these words, several of the white figures stood, their voices angrily clashing together, protesting what the speaker had proposed.  
  
"You cannot be suggesting that we send the demon back to Earth? The Avatars who offered him power nearly ruined all we have worked for! His 'love' for the witch would have brought about the Apocalypse! And now, now that he is finally out of the way, you want to bring him back?!? It's preposterous!"  
  
There were noises of agreement with the man who spoke against the first figure, and a few others stood up to argue. Before the exchange became too heated, the first speaker raised his hand, calling for silence. The group obliged him, and he began to speak once more. None of those gathered noticed the young woman who stood beside one of the pillars, her brow furrowed as she listened to them.  
  
"I am no fool, Abraham, and you well know that. I would not hold with sending the demon back as he was, not with all of his powers. But if we were to bring him back as a mortal, to strip him entirely of any Dark energies he might use to fight the Charmed Ones, then we would be left with a man who truly does love the witch. You all can feel his grief in the Underworld, even in death.  
  
You were all against the marriage of the Charmed One to one of our own Whitelighters, but because you had sense enough to let true love prevail, we now have a child who will ensure the future of Earth. I am asking you to place your trust in love once more, because we may lose the girl if we don't act. She's hiding it well from her siblings, but the way she shuts out emotion concerning the demon will eat at her until there is nothing left. We must bring him back." Voices began to speak once more, arguing, debating, bickering. The young woman who had watched silently coughed, and the group turned to look at her in surprise. The man who had spoken smiled warmly at her, beckoning her closer. "Ah, Prudence. How long have you been listening to our arguments?"  
  
The woman did not return his smile, brushing the folds of her white clothing back before she spoke. "Long enough."  
  
The figure's smile did not fade as he spoke softly. "Then you know the importance of what we are discussing. I do not know if we will be able to reach a decision; you are a Charmed One as well, their sister, and with the Council's permission I would like to let you decide. After all, you have dealt first-hand with this demon, both in his worst and best times."  
  
The other Elders nodded their agreement, and Prudence Halliwell, was silent for some time. Memories flashed before her eyes, memories of her sisters, and of him. In one, he held an athame, in his demonic form. In another, he held Phoebe, love practically glowing around him. It was a hard choice to make, but she had felt Phoebe's pain, though she claimed to feel nothing. The truth was, Phoebe felt nothing because she was shutting everything out. Her love for the demon certainly had lessened, diminished, but it was still there. She would never be rid of it, and Prue could tell that it would rip her sister apart if she could not accept that. And if he was sent back as mortal, without powers to harm the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Send him back, as a mortal." Her words were quiet, but firm. One by one, the Council members nodded, and the leader figure smiled once more.  
  
"Very well," Walking over to a glass sphere that seemed clouded with mists and shadows, he spoke in a commanding voice. "We are taking possession of Cole Turner; he is no longer your charge. Bring him to us."  
  
-End Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1: Cole Drops In

Messages to Reviews: Thanks so much for letting me know what you think! I will try to update as often as possible, and as for the spacing, it's fine on my Word document, for some reason Fanfiction.net isn't uploading it correctly. It won't transfer italicized or bold words, either. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! (  
  
SPOILER ALERT: If you do not wish to know what the baby's name will be, DO NOT READ! It's a minor spoiler, but I just thought I ought to warn you.  
  
Chapter 1: Cole Drops In  
  
It was roughly four in the morning, and the Halliwell mansion was silent. For once, the newest member of the family was slumbering rather than screaming, and it gave the Charmed Ones and Leo a much-needed break. Wyatt Halliwell was only a few days old, and the Charmed Ones had divided their time between caring for him, and vanquishing the demons that were springing out of the woodwork to try and kidnap or murder the infant. It was no wonder that not one of them stirred when Cole Turner seemed to fall from midair onto their couch downstairs with a grunt.  
  
Cole looked better than when the Charmed Ones had last seen him; his scraggly beard had been shaved, he was wearing clean clothes, and the wild, crazed look was gone from his eyes. Looking up towards the ceiling, the man formerly known as Balthazar shook his fist, struggling to keep his voice quiet as he spoke. "Just how am I supposed to explain being in their living room at this hour? How do I know that Piper won't blow me up first, and ask questions later?!? For being regarded as the wisest beings of all time, you guys sure are a bunch of -"  
  
His words were cut off when he heard a noise upstairs, a noise that made him freeze. A baby was crying, rather loudly. Cole was wondering where on earth the Charmed Ones had gotten a baby from, when he remembered that Piper had been pregnant the last time he saw her. Of course, back then he hadn't really cared about the appearance of a new Charmed One; he had been more concerned with getting Phoebe back at all costs.  
  
But now, the playing field was different. For one thing, he no longer had his powers, something which relieved him and frightened him at the same time. He felt incredibly vulnerable, to have gone from having the infinite power of an Avatar, from being invincible, to being a mere mortal. But then, at least Phoebe couldn't bring out her "You'll always be a demon" argument.  
  
Another sound brought Cole from his thoughts, the sound of people moving around upstairs. Slowly, he crept to the foot of the staircase and listened. The baby's crying was quieting down, and a soothing voice was crooning some sort of lullaby. He recognized the voice as Piper's, though she sounded half-asleep still. Suddenly curious to see this new child, Cole started up the stairs, slowly.  
  
Meanwhile, in Piper's room, Wyatt Matthews Halliwell was sucking at a bottle his mother offered to him, while Piper sat in a rocking chair. Her hair was in disarray, and she wore a bathrobe over her pajamas. Leo dozed on the bed; they had agreed to take turns on getting up with the baby. Piper wasn't sure she could have handled it on her own; she figured she was going on roughly five hours of sleep for the past two days as it was.  
  
Suddenly, the baby stopped his drinking, and removed his mouth from the bottle to let out a whimper. Piper heard something creak in the house, and instantly she was on guard. Though the demonic attacks had filtered down somewhat when she blew up the first dozen or so intruders, it wasn't uncommon to have up to three attacks a day. Piper whispered Leo's name, and he opened his eyes quickly. Without words, she gently handed him Wyatt, who snuggled into his father. Nodding to his wife, Leo indicated that he was ready to orb the child out of harms way if there was a need.  
  
Piper exited her room slowly, wondering if she ought to wake up her sisters. The sound of another creak, closer this time, made her decide to take out the demon on her own. Unless he was particularly powerful, the Power of Three wouldn't be needed.  
  
Unsuspecting Cole continued was now on the landing of the staircase; ready to round the corner into the hallway. As he did, he ran right into Piper, who screamed and gestured with her hands. Cole flinched, expecting to be blown up, but instead a potted plant next to him burst into pieces. Apparently, the Elders wanted him to live long enough to at least explain what he was doing there.  
  
Piper stared at the demon in front of her, her mouth open, unable to believe her eyes. Her hands were still out in front of her, a warning for him not to come any closer, though she realized that something had deflected her attack the first time.  
  
"Cole?!?"  
  
-End Chapter 1. 


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

Author's Message: Thanks so much for reviewing everyone, the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Just a side note, after the newest episode of Charmed airs (Baby's First Demon) this fanfic will have to be considered an alternate universe, if anyone cares. ( Also, this chapter will be rated PG- 13 for a few swear words, nothing much worse than what's said on the show though.  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
Cole was extremely relieved not to have been blown up, but he could tell the shock Piper was currently gripped in wouldn't last long. He didn't think the Elders would save him twice, not considering his past. The ex- demon could hear noises coming from the other rooms, and he knew Piper's sisters would be out of their bedrooms at any moment. Cole didn't know if he was ready to face Phoebe right now; his heart still ached from the way she had vanquished him twice now, the way that he had destroyed their relationship. However, as shimmering away wasn't an option any more, Cole realized that all he could do was try to explain before the Charmed Ones tried to vanquish him.  
  
"Piper, it's ok," he held his hands up in a sign of peace, though Piper didn't look very convinced. "I'm not here to hurt you, I swear." Just then another man's voice - Leo's- rang out.  
  
"Piper, are you all right?" The baby was crying softly in the background, as Piper and Cole stood in silence for a few moments. Then, glaring at Cole, Piper called back to Leo.  
  
"Keep the baby in the room, Leo. I think we've got a problem here." Despite her warning, Leo stepped out of the room, holding a 2-week old infant in his arms. His eyes fell on Cole, and he instinctively held his son closer, stepping next to Piper as well to protect his wife.  
  
Before any of them could speak, Paige and Phoebe came out of their rooms, each holding a standard-vanquishing potion in their hands. Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks, the bottle dropping out of her hand to crash into the floor.  
  
"Phoebe-" Before he could finish, the Charmed One dropped in a faint, and without thinking Cole moved forward to catch her. It felt somewhat comforting to hold her in his arms again, though that comfort did not last long.  
  
Paige hadn't seen much of Cole before she had traveled into an alternate universe to kill him, but most of what she had seen was the demonic side of him. "Get away from her!" Cole looked as though he might refuse for a moment, before slowly holding Phoebe's limp form out to her sister. He knew that as a mortal he would be no match against the Charmed Ones.  
  
Leo looked towards the ceiling, a frown on his face. "Piper, the Elders are calling me..it sounds urgent. Can you handle him on your own? I can take Wyatt with me; he'll be safe." Leo sounded pained, obviously not wanting to leave his wife alone with the demon that had once been their greatest threat. However, something about the way that the Summoning had sounded made him realize that it was important.  
  
"We'll be fine Leo, just.hurry." Piper's expression was determined and angry on the outside but in her mind's eye she was seeing Prue's body, the blood pooling from her stomach, and the way Leo shook his head as he tried to heal her. She didn't want to lose another sister.  
  
Leo orbed with Wyatt, and Paige carefully took Phoebe. Piper gestured for Cole to move down the stairs. "Move it. You so much as breathe wrong, and I swear I'll kill you." Her voice was serious, all joking aside. She had no idea how Cole had managed to cheat death yet again, but she knew that it was no longer a laughing matter. Now there was another little life at stake if he went homicidal.  
  
The trio moved into the living room. Cole took a seat on a couch, and Paige laid Phoebe down on the cushions opposite the ex-demon. Both Piper and Paige stood protectively near their sister, as Cole grew increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. Just as he was about to speak, Phoebe stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her gaze fell on Cole, and she instantly sat up, struggling to silence the scream that had nearly escaped her throat.  
  
"Piper, please tell me I'm having another nightmare." Her words were barely above a whisper, as she stared at Cole, her hands shaking slightly. Cole looked away, unable to disguise his pain at her words.  
  
Piper laid a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, though she was still glaring at Cole. "I'm sorry honey, it's not a dream. Somehow this bastard has managed to come back again." Phoebe stiffened, and for a moment it looked as though she might faint again. Instead, her voice wavering, she addressed Paige.  
  
"You said he was never coming back, Paige. You said there was no possible way. Oh God, I can't handle this. I just can't." Paige didn't know what to say, and neither did Piper. After all, it isn't every day that a demonic boyfriend came back from the dead..twice.  
  
Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she spoke to Cole directly now, for the first time. "Why, Cole? Why do you keep doing this to me?" Piper squeezed Phoebe's shoulder tightly, as her younger sister felt tears trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Cole tried as best he could to distances himself from the pain he, too, was feeling. She was rejecting him again, and this time he knew that there would be no way for him to get her back unless she came to him willingly.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I would never want to hurt you-" Cole looked into her eyes, wishing he could hold her again, but knowing that he would be blown to pieces if he so much as laid a finger on her. "The-the Elders sent me back; don't ask me why, all they would tell me was that I hadn't fulfilled my destiny yet."  
  
At this point, Cole's voice became full of bitterness, remembering how hard he had tried to end it, only to have the Elders, of all beings, bring him back to Earth. "I don't know what the hell they're talking about; it's obvious I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. At least in the Underworld I could be alone with my pain. Now they want to rip another gash in my heart."  
  
"I cannot believe you!" Piper's voice was loud in the silence. "Can't you see what you've put her through? If you love her at all, you wouldn't come back, and you certainly wouldn't make up some fucking story about how the Elders sent you back! Why can't you stop dwelling in your own self-pity, and think about Phoebe's well-being! Get it through your skull: You are a demon, and you cannot fight the evil inside of you!"  
  
After Piper's outburst, there was silence once more, until Phoebe broke it with a half-strangled sob. "I HATE you!"  
  
Cole flinched, as though her words had physically harmed him. He met Phoebe's gaze, and his words were spoken quietly. "I'm mortal." 


	4. Chapter 3: Past Premonitions

Author's Note: Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! Barb, good deduction, you basically read my mind, though I've got a few twists in store along the way. If I keep getting reviews, I may keep updating each day!  
  
Copyright Note: To reinforce what I said before so I don't get sued, the WB and whoever else bought rights to Charmed owns that show, its characters, and everything associated with the show. I do not. If I did, I would have fixed Phoebe and Cole's relationship instead of just killing him. Also, Prue would be coming back like she will in my fanfic, in a perfectly logical way. Anyways, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3: Past Premonitions  
  
Phoebe stared at Cole, anger filling her eyes behind the tears. Piper, however, was the first one to react vocally to his words. "Are we supposed to believe that, Cole? After all you've put us through; after all that you've put Phoebe through? I ought to blow you up right now, you lying son of a -"  
  
Just then, Leo returned with Wyatt sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Traveling "Up There" always seemed to calm the infant down. "Piper, wait! He's telling the truth; the Elders just confirmed it. He can't hurt us, not Wyatt or Phoebe, at least not with demonic powers."  
  
Piper looked shocked, as did Paige. Phoebe was beginning to get herself under control, drying her tears and sitting up straighter. Wyatt started to stir in Leo's arms. Wordlessly, the Whitelighter handed him to Piper. As her son opened his eyes, his gaze fell on Cole, and he began to whimper. Piper held him close. "It's okay, honey. Mommy won't let the bad man hurt you." She glared at Cole. "If you're mortal, then what are you doing in our house, Cole? Or maybe Phoebe needs to vanquish you again to show that it's over between you two?"  
  
Cole frowned, and Phoebe met his gaze again, her own eyes dried of tears, her voice firm. "I can't do anything about the Elders sending you back, Cole. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of running. So I'm going to tell you once, and after that, I will file charges of harassment against you. It's over between us. I want you to leave me alone, I want to get on with my life. Get out of our house, and never come back."  
  
Cole sat there for a few moments more, his facial expression blank, though his eyes revealed that he was hurting inside. "Phoebe, you know I didn't come back on my own. I'll.I'll do my best to let you live your life," he reached across the space between them to gently take her hand. Piper and Paige glared as Phoebe let out a little gasp, her eyes losing their focus. She found herself thrown into a premonition of the past.  
  
*Begin Past Premonition*  
  
It was a dark room, the only light coming from torches on the walls. The way they flickered cast odd-shaped shadows on the cold stone. Three figures surrounded a younger-looking Cole. One of them spoke in a chilling voice. "Balthazar, you must understand our concerns. You have been with the Charmed Ones for months now; those we sent to check up on you say that every day you have numerous chances to make an attempt to kill them. And yet, you refrain from doing so. What are your reasons for this?"  
  
Cole looked expressionless, though even in a premonition Phoebe recognized the way he tensed up. "I want to ensure that they will die, sir. I don't want to leave any room for mistakes." The figures, faces hidden by dark hoods, murmured to one another before the leader spoke once more.  
  
"We will not wait any longer, Balthazar. The Source wants the Charmed Ones out of the way soon. We will make it easy for you; just kill the youngest one, the one you have used to get close to the witches. Without her, the Power of Three will be broken. Then you will be rewarded, as promised." Phoebe could sense Cole tense more, his fists clenching at his sides.  
  
"I.I can't do that..I'll destroy all three, as I was ordered." With those words, Cole shimmered away.  
  
The three figures looked at one another, and the leader spoke once more. "You were right, Boromir. I'm afraid Balthazar is indeed slipping away from our side; if he does not finish his assignment soon, he will have to be disposed of."  
  
*End Premonition.*  
  
As the premonition ended, Phoebe sucked air into her lungs, to find everyone staring at her. Piper gave her a questioning look, and Phoebe shook her head. She didn't want to explain what had happened, not when it had brought a sharp pain to her heart, remembering how they had been so sure that their love would survive even as Cole lived his double-life. Cole must have known what had just happened; he'd seen her have premonitions before. But he didn't question her, instead he removed his hand from hers, and spoke quietly.  
  
"I'll always love you, Phoebe."  
  
Standing up, he turned abruptly, expecting to shimmer away. Of course, as a mortal, he stayed where he was. There was a pause, and his footsteps were loud as he let himself out the door, exiting Halliwell Manor.  
  
Piper immediately put her hand on Phoebe's. "Pheebs, are you all right? You looked like you just got a-"  
  
Before she could finish, Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"No, he just.surprised me; that's all. I don't want to talk about it." Phoebe wasn't going to admit that she had felt a pang of sadness and a tinge of love from the premonition; it was best not to say anything. She would just ignore the feelings, and they would go away.hopefully. 


	5. Chapter 4: Mortality Bites

Author's Note: I got four reviews today, and true to my word I'm updating once more. It's hard to keep writing with school and sports going on, but so long as you guys keep giving me feedback, you'll be seeing a new chapter each day! Also, don't think that this story will focus mainly on Phoebe and Cole throughout its run; I mean to incorporate more elements in as I go, though I won't ignore those two either. This chapter, at least, is mainly Cole-centered. Also, this might be PG-13 as well, for some dirty-mouthed demon at the end.  
  
Robyn1212: I'll do my best to satisfy your Phoebe/Cole needs, but at this point I'm undecided as to whether or not their relationship will work out. I personally believe that they could have saved it in Season Five, had Phoebe been more willing to listen and Cole more willing to calm down, but when he went insane that screwed up the relationship even more. We'll see what happens, though.  
  
Chloe: Though Leo and Piper are actually my favorite couple, I'll do my best to satisfy your need for updates so long as I keep getting reviews.  
  
Barb: Don't worry, I've got more in store for Cole; I'll address what you've brought up; I'm not as sure what to do with Phoebe (Piper's actually my favorite Charmed One; I still need to get a feel for how to write Pheebs) but I'll do my best to make it seem 'real', whatever happens.  
  
Copyright (again): Just because this chapter uses a name of one of the episodes of Charmed, I want to reiterate that I DO NOT own anything related to Charmed, and I don't claim to. Charmed belongs to whoever has the rights to it, and I'm too lazy to make a list or anything like that. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 4: Mortality Bites  
  
As he stepped away from the Manor, Cole felt his heart thumping against his chest; he marveled at the way it was still working, considering he felt as though it had been ripped in two. Sure, he hadn't expected a warm welcome, but he had nearly forgotten how much it hurt to hear Phoebe reject him, to see the anger and resentment I her eyes when she looked at him, instead of the love and affection that had been there before.  
  
Trying to take his mind off of his pain, Cole wondered where exactly he was supposed to go from here. After all, the lawyer Cole Turner had been absent from work for several months; he doubted his position would still be open at the firm. Even if it was, he'd have a hard time explaining why he'd been away. Somehow, Cole didn't think saying: "Yeah, I was going through a demonic depression and couldn't quite figure out how to kill myself when my witch girlfriend dumped me, and then I went back in time and ended up getting killed, but now I'm back again." would go over well in the mortal population.  
  
Even now, it was difficult for him to adjust to being mortal. It frustrated him to have to walk instead of shimmering, to be effected by the cool weather that was associated with dawn. But most of all, he was uncomfortably aware of how vulnerable he was without his powers; he hadn't exactly made friends in the Underworld, and he knew that there were a great deal of demons who would like to see him dead. He could even be killed by a mugger, or by a hit-and-run accident. Cole's thoughts were bitter on the subject of mortality. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.  
  
The ex-demon stopped in front of a building, realizing it was his old apartment. Taking a deep breath, Cole stepped into the lobby, wishing he still had mind-control; that certainly had been a handy demonic tool before. Now, though, he would have to see if he could lie his way into getting his room back.  
  
To Cole's complete surprise, however, the desk clerk smiled at him and handed him a key, saying politely: "It's good to have you back, sir. I hope you enjoyed your vacation." All that Cole could do was nod dumbly, turning to go up the elevator into his room, wondering what the hell had just happened. Then he spotted a familiar blue light out of the corner of his eye, and realized that the Elders must have done some manipulating of their own; apparently, they had made all of Cole's associates believe that he had been on extended vacation. Because of that, what few funds Cole had set up (so that his disguise as a mortal would look legit) were still functioning, leaving him with just enough to buy groceries until his next paycheck.  
  
Cole scowled as he entered his room, kicking a chair across the area angrily. He'd never bought groceries in his life, not without having some alternative plan behind doing such a mundane chore. It occurred to him, as he picked up the chair, that he wouldn't be able to take his temper out on his belongings, either. Without demonic powers to fix things up, it would put him in a tight spot to explain, for instance, why his window would spontaneously break at least twice a week.  
  
He sighed, and held his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. Mortality was something that would take getting used to, and it looked like it was going to be a pain. Out of the corner of his eye, Cole noticed something on a small nightstand near the door. He walked over, and picked it up, his eyes glazing over as he recognized it. It was a picture of Phoebe and him, together, one of their more happy moments. Suddenly filled with pain and anger once more, he slammed it face-down on the nightstand, hearing the glass break as he did. Trying to tell himself that it now longer mattered, he walked over to his closet to see if he had enough clothes to last him the next few days.  
  
It only took a few moments for him to give in and walk back over to the picture frame, picking it up and taking out the photo gently, afraid that it might have been damaged by the broken glass. It hadn't, and Cole laid it down on his desk, propping it up this time.  
  
"I can't give up on us, Phoebe. I know you still love me; Paige showed me that before. This time I won't screw up, I promise you that."  
  
Meanwhile, back at Halliwell Manor, it was now seven o'clock and Piper held Wyatt in her arms as he suckled greedily at a bottle. She smiled as she looked down at him, knowing that she couldn't bear it if she ever lost him. Even though he barely gave her and Leo a moment's rest at night, she hadn't once regretted bringing him into the world. That was why Cole's return had irked her so much; not only was Phoebe possibly in danger, but she instinctively felt the need to protect Wyatt as well. Though she trusted Leo enough to believe what he had confirmed, she knew that Cole's inability to let go of Phoebe might cause him to try to get her back violently again; even with mortal methods she and her family could be hurt.  
  
Phoebe held a mug of coffee in her hands, staring into space with a dazed looked on her features. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake off the memories that had been sparked by her premonition. She just kept seeing Cole's face flash before her eyes. Sometimes it was when he was Balthazar, demonic features the stuff of children's nightmares. Other times he was in his human form, and his eyes were filled with love, a love that she couldn't help feel herself respond to. Back before everything happened, before she got pregnant, she had thought that their relationship would last forever. Other memories, particularly of the look on his face as he watched her throw the vanquishing potion both times, caused her to feel a jolt of guilt and pain; determinedly, she tried to fight those emotions. After all, Cole had been evil, he had been a threat to her and her sisters, and he had lied to her. But as she tried to convince herself of this, a nagging voice in the back of her mind was saying, "He's mortal now; he's not evil, he doesn't have demonic powers. He's finally managed to get rid of the part of him that kept you two from being together. Doesn't that mean anything?"  
  
Paige read the newspaper, scanning the articles slowly. Her mind wasn't really on the text; she, too, was thinking of Cole, though her memories were certainly different than Piper and Phoebe's. The only Cole she knew of was one who had been obsessed with Phoebe; who had used his demonic powers first to try and impress her, to win her trust, and then, ultimately, to try and change reality to get her back. Not to mention, of course, that if she hadn't been lucky, Paige would have been dead in that reality. Then there was the time he tried to force Piper to save Phoebe instead of her with the whole mummy deal. Personally, Paige had no qualms about vanquishing Cole a third time, if it was needed.  
  
Leo was away helping out a charge, and although he tried to pay attention to his job, his mind kept drifting back to Wyatt and Piper. Though he did believe the Elders, Leo couldn't help imagining all the crazy things that Cole might do if he was driven far enough. The Whitelighter knew what it was like to be kept away from the person you love, and he knew that he would have done nearly anything to stay with Piper, back when the Elders were trying to keep them apart. He worried for Wyatt, still an infant; though his son had already shown signs of powers, he knew that there was only so much a baby could take before he would be vulnerable. And Piper, though she could defend herself, was Leo's soulmate; he couldn't imagine a life without her.  
  
In the Manor, a demon surprised the Charmed Ones as he shimmered in, an athame held in his hand. Piper had Wyatt in her arms and couldn't blow him up right away, though she and her sisters stood quickly, Piper shifting her arms to protect Wyatt as best she could. To the Charmed One's surprise, however, the demon didn't try to launch an attack against them. Instead, he blinked, looked around the room, and scowled.  
  
"Where is he?!!? Where is Balthazar?! I know he's here, witches, so you may as well give him up!" Phoebe was the first to speak in response to this unexpected outburst.  
  
"He's not here; he left hours ago. What do you want with Cole?" The demon sneered at the Phoebe.  
  
"I want his blood, and I want to hear him scream for mercy. I'm not the only one, either. Now, don't lie to me, girl, I know that you were Balthazar's slut. I'll ask you one more time: Where is-" Before the demon could finish his sentence, he was blown into pieces. Piper had given Wyatt to Paige seconds before, freeing her hands.  
  
"Nobody calls my sister a slut. Are you okay, Pheebs?" Phoebe nodded, bending down to pick up the athame that had fallen to the ground when the demon was vanquished. She gasped, and was thrown into her second premonition of the day.  
  
*Begin Premonition*  
  
Cole Turner got out of a taxi and began to walk down the street. It was nighttime, and the lights around the curb did little to scare away long shadows that led to dark alleys. Cole turned down one of the alleys, apparently wanting to take a short-cut to get back to his apartment. A figure shimmered behind him, and a cold voice spoke. "Balthazar. You have many blood debts to pay, traitor." With those words there was a click, and Cole doubled over, gasping in pain. The bolt of a crossbow arrow stuck out of his back, and the demonic bounty hunter smiled. "Pity that it won't kill you; my employers wanted you alive, to have a bit of fun with."  
  
*End Premonition.*  
  
Piper was holding Phoebe's hand, Paige had her hand on her shoulder when the Charmed One's premonition ended. Phoebe looked up at her sisters, fear in her eyes; she didn't even think about trying to conceal it, acting on instinct instead.  
  
"Cole's in trouble." 


	6. Chapter 5: Deadly Warnings

Author's Note: I apologize for the day-late update, but I had to babysit last night from 6 until 1 in the morning, so I was way too tired to finish up this chapter when I got home.  
  
Chapter 5: Deadly Warning  
  
"What do you mean, Phoebe? What did you see?" Piper questioned her sister with a concerned look on her face. Though she had never doubted Phoebe's premonitions before, she couldn't help wondering if perhaps the stress of Cole's return had gotten to her. After all, they were talking about someone who, even at his weakest, had been more than a match for most Underworld demons. At his strongest, he had been invincible.  
  
"I saw Cole walking down an alleyway, and then a demon shot him from behind. He said something about blood debts that needed to be paid; I think he was a bounty hunter." Phoebe looked shaken, though she tried to disguise it. It was hard for her to imagine Cole as a mortal; ever since she first met him, he had been the strong one in the relationship, until the end when he finally succumbed to madness. She had worried about him, but she had never really believed that he could be hurt. Even though it had been his demonic half that had broken them up, that part of him had been a comfort to Phoebe when he disappeared into the Underworld for days at a time. "He's vulnerable now, Piper. As a mortal he's- he's an innocent. It's our duty to save him."  
  
Phoebe sounded as though she were trying to reason with herself instead of her sisters; perhaps trying to come up with a more legitimate reason as to why she knew that she couldn't let Cole die, even when she had killed him twice herself.  
  
Paige spoke, sounding surprised and a bit confused. "Hold on, Phoebe. Last time I checked, he nearly killed all of us. I mean, I know I haven't been around him as long as you have, but from what I've seen the guy isn't right in the head; he's anything but innocent." Both Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige, silently. The newest Halliwell sister shifted uncomfortably in her chair for a few moments. Phoebe looked away as Piper broke the quiet.  
  
"He's mortal now, Paige. That means he's an innocent, despite what he's done before. His demonic half, the half that committed most of the crimes, has been destroyed." Piper gently stroked Wyatt's head as she spoke, his slow and even breathing letting her know that he was asleep in her arms.  
  
"I can't let him die, not like this." Phoebe's words were quiet, almost as though she didn't quite want to say them. But it was the truth, and she felt a small amount of the weight lift off of her heart, weight that had held her down ever since she first vanquished her husband.  
  
As if sensing the tenseness in the air, Piper spoke in a business-like manner. "Okay, it's settled then. We're going to need a plan, and we need to know where Cole is going to be before he walks into that alleyway, so we can warn him. Leo!" A sparkle of blue orbs came into the kitchen moments later, revealing a rather out-of-breath Whitelighter.  
  
"Piper, you called me. What's wrong?" Piper looked surprised at his fast response, but she only gave him an odd look before continuing.  
  
"Phoebe just got a premonition that Cole's going to be kidnapped tonight. Did the Elders let you know what exactly he would be doing as a mortal? Or do they plan on just letting him wander the streets on his own?" Wyatt started to shift in his mother's arms, and with a tiny yawn his eyes blinked open a few times. Leo stepped forward, and Piper obligingly placed her son in her husband's arms. Due to his work, the Whitelighter wasn't able to be around as much as he would have wanted, and he didn't want Wyatt to grow up not knowing what it was like to have a father.  
  
"Now that you mention it, they did say that they had fixed things so that everyone would think he was just on vacation. He should still have his job." Piper nodded in acknowledgement, hoping that they would all be able to come out of their own separate dazes now that they were doing something at least halfway familiar.  
  
"All right, Pheebs, go get his work number. We can call him and warn him, and that should keep him alive for another day." Phoebe didn't move. Piper looked at her strangely, her expression changing to look concerned. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe wordlessly took the phone and dialed in a number without pausing. "I had it memorized, when we were- well, before everything happened." Piper didn't push the issue, though she took the phone when Phoebe offered it to her. If her little sister wasn't up to talking to Cole yet, that was fine with her. Anyone who hurt her sisters was an enemy in Piper's book.  
  
Meanwhile, Cole Turner had showered and put on a fresh pair of clothes, then headed off to work. He walked to his building, since it turned out to be a nice day out, determined to finally get this mortal-thing right. Without mind manipulation, or fireballs, Phoebe wouldn't be able to deny that he was doing work for the greater good when he handled cases against criminals and the like.  
  
The boss didn't say much to Cole, only nodding a greeting, and telling him that he hoped he had enjoyed his time off as he handed the ex-demon a huge stack of papers. Cole suppressed a groan, aware that going through each case by hand, rather than magic, was going to be a major pain.  
  
Settling down in his desk, Cole began to flip through the cases. One caught his eye, and he started reading it. It was about a woman who had filed for a restraining order against her ex; he had violated that order when it was approved, and she was looking for a lawyer to help her sue him in court. There were some snapshots included, drawing attention to the various bruises and scrapes the woman had on her face and neck, where she said her ex had grabbed her and tried to force her to call of the divorce.  
  
What a jerk, thought Cole, until he read one of the statements the man had made when questioned by police: I never meant to hurt her; I just love her too much to let her go. Suddenly feeling himself shudder, Cole set down the paper. He remembered placing Phoebe's life on a balance, betting that Piper would choose her over Paige, when he had briefly joined forces with the mummy-man. Now, for the first time, he realized how Phoebe must have felt when he did it. More determined, Cole picked up the paper again and signed his name at the bottom, to show that he was interested in taking the case. With his demonic half gone, it was easier for him to see that many of his rash actions had added to the problem, not helped it. What better way to show Phoebe that he had changed than to help another woman who had been in the same position as his wife? Well, minus the magical element, anyways. Just then, his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Cole Turner speaking."  
  
"This is Piper. Cole, you've got a problem." The Charmed One's voice surprised Cole; he hadn't expected a call from the Halliwells, and certainly not from Piper. Unaware of the situation, Cole spoke as calmly.  
  
"Listen, Piper, if this is about Phoebe, you don't have to worry. I won't stalk her, and I won't try to kidnap her. I'm kind of busy with work right now, actually, so if you don't mind-"A new voice on the line interrupted him, one he would have recognized even if he had been half-drunk.  
  
"Cole, it's not about that. It's about you; you're in danger." Phoebe's voice sounded unsure of herself; it had been a long time since she had had a civil conversation with him. "I had a premonition; a demon is going to try to kidnap you tonight, and I think he's going to kill you too."  
  
Before she could say more, Cole broke in. "Phoebe, I've been doing some thinking lately, and I'm going to try to lead a good life. I don't want to hurt you any more; I don't need you putting yourself at risk at my expense. I'll take a taxi home, instead of walking, and that should solve the problem. Listen, I'm about to start a new case, and as you know I don't have my powers any more, so I really need to get on it. Gotta go."  
  
There was a click, and Phoebe was left staring at the phone. For the first time in awhile, Cole had actually hung up on her, instead of the other way around. Frowning, she set it down. "Are we all clear for tonight, Pheebs?" Piper's question was in gentle tones.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Yeah, I guess we are. He said that he'd take a taxi home instead of walking, so I guess that should alter the future enough that he's safe for tonight." However, the Charmed One still looked unsure. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something that's important about my premonition."  
  
"Well, don't worry honey Cole will be fine for tonight. We can focus our attention on finding out who this demonic bounty hunter you saw was. Then we can Summon him, and find out who his employers are." There was a tiny hiccup, and Piper grimaced, looking down at Wyatt, who had just spit up all over her blouse. "But first, I think I need to take care of our little bundle of joy here."  
  
The hours passed quickly, and before long it was time for Cole to head home from work. He felt pleased with himself, despite encountering many difficulties in the case, such as securing witnesses and so forth. Still, he hadn't threatened anybody, and he was doing things the mortal way. Phoebe wouldn't be able to push him away when she saw that he really was on the side of good this time.  
  
The phone call had been nearly forgotten; thought Cole did realize that demonic bounty hunters were a very real danger for him, he had noticed that the tiniest of changes often gave different results than what Phoebe saw in her premonitions. As he signaled a taxi, Cole didn't think twice about the shiver that went down his spine.  
  
After the uneventful ride, Cole got out of the vehicle, paid the driver (after wishing once more that he had mind manipulation; the fare was expensive) and started off down the darkened sidewalk. Rather than go all the way around a block to get to his office, he decided to take a short-cut through an alleyway. He was halfway through the passageway when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
Before he could turn or react, he heard a cold voice speak aloud. "Balthazar. You've got blood debts to pay, traitor." Cole gasped, going to his knees, as the bounty hunter's arrow buried itself in his back. "Pity it won't kill you; my employers wanted you alive, to have a bit of fun with." The ex-demon blacked out, and the hunter roughly lifted him, then Shimmered away.  
  
At Halliwell Manor, Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm. "Piper, I just figured out what's been bothering me about my premonition. Cole wasn't just walking home, he was in a taxi when I saw him. And he told me that he'd take a taxi home from work, after I warned him. He's still in danger; we have to find him!"  
  
In The Next Chapter: Major Cole and Phoebe moments and Cole manages to prove beyond doubt that he's good! 


	7. Chapter 6: Blood Debts

Author's Notes: Well, for all you Phoebe/Cole fans, here's the chapter where they have a very big moment together! Hope you like it; give me lots of feedback please! I tried to make it as realistic as possible, considering the circumstances. Now, if I could just get the Charmed writers to listen to me, hehe. Also, I apologize for the late update; I actually had it done several weeks ago, but it wouldn't upload, and then I decided to rewrite the whole darn chapter cause it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 6: Blood Debts  
  
When Cole regained consciousness, he found himself in an empty and darkened room. It took a few moments for him to remember what had happened. He wasn't sure if he was in the demonic wastelands, or the place his soul had been sent to after he was vanquished in the alternate reality. A sudden and searing pain between his shoulder blades made him gasp aloud, and it all came back to him. He tried to move his arms, only to discover that he was shackled to the wall. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air, and from his years as a demon, Cole recognized that he was badly injured. The bolt from the crossbow was still in his back, and the ex-demon knew that if it had been removed he would have died from loss of blood. The pressure it was putting on the wound was the only thing that was slowing down the red liquid that had already soaked through his shirt.  
  
The arrow would not have been a problem if Cole were still a demon; demons weren't as vulnerable as mortals were, and the Dark magic that was at their core would often give them more resilience to wounds. But everything had changed now that he was a mortal; what had been meant as a glancing blow to disable Cole had become a fatal wound.  
  
Two figures stepped out of the shadows. One had a hood over his face, hiding his identity. This unknown figure held an athame in his right hand, running his finger over the sharp tip gently, as though he could not wait to embed it in Cole's flesh.  
  
The other figure was the bounty hunter who had injured Cole. He was staring at the ex-demon with a look of disgust and anger. "I don't understand, sir. He shouldn't be in this state; perhaps a little nauseated, but not half- dead. It doesn't make sense!"  
  
The hooded stranger's voice was even and calm, in stark contrast to the bounty hunter's rising anxiety. There was, however, an edge of controlled anger in the tones, and Cole knew instinctively that he had more to fear from the unknown factor than the hunter. "It doesn't make sense, does it Joren? I'm afraid all that I know is that I paid you to bring me in Balthazar alive and semi-healthy. What you brought me is a pathetic weakling who has trouble drawing breath. How am I supposed to have my fun with him if he's already half-dead?"  
  
Now Cole could sense that the fear in the bounty hunter was increasing, just as he realized something about his captors: they didn't know that he was mortal. No doubt some in the Underworld had heard the rumor, but it was unlikely any had believed it. After all, Cole had pretended to be mortal before, only to turn on the Charmed Ones when the time had been right. The other demons would assume he was doing the same thing again. Unfortunately, it didn't look as though there was any way he could turn this information to his advantage; shackled as he was, and injured, it was indeed a struggle for Cole to stay conscious.  
  
The hooded figure was silent for a few moments, as though debating silently. Coming to a decision, he stepped forward towards Cole, pushing back the cloth from his face and revealing his identity. The ex-demon did nothing so melodramatic as to gasp; that would have been beneath him. Cole's demonic powers may have been taken from him, but instincts that had developed from using those powers remained. He had always known that hundreds of demons wanted him dead.  
  
This particular demon was called Raoul; he had been a rival when Cole had made a bid to become the Source, and in the Underworld rivals were not looked upon with fondness. There had been a battle, but the other demon was no match for Balthazar in his prime. Apparently, Cole wasn't the only one who could come back from the dead.  
  
"I see you recognize me, Balthazar. We all heard the tale of how your love for the witch brought you out of the Wastelands. Well, it seems my hatred for you has accomplished the same thing. You see, I too clawed my way out of that forsaken wasteland. Every step I took, I imagined your blood flowing from wounds I would inflict. I don't know what's wrong with you now, but I mean to get some pleasure before you die." With those words, Raoul stepped even closer, his athame aimed at Cole's flesh. There was a glint of madness in his eyes, and it was obvious that escaping the wastelands had stripped him of his sanity.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe Halliwell's voice rang out loudly. Cole turned his head to see the Charmed Ones standing in the doorway. Piper blew up the bounty hunter, and at the same time Raoul shimmered away. Phoebe rushed over to the injured mortal, not even bothering to hide the concern that was etched in her features. "Paige, help him!"  
  
Paige knelt down next to Cole and Phoebe, pulling the crossbow from Cole's back with a grimace. Familiar blue light went from her hands to his wound, and in a few moments it disappeared. Piper noticed a key on the floor where the bounty hunter had been standing, and picked it up. Wordlessly, she unlocked the shackles holding Cole. The ex-demon reached out a hand to touch Phoebe's cheek gently, and she didn't pull away.  
  
The moment lasted for just seconds before Raoul shimmered back in, howling with rage as he sent an energy ball at Phoebe, who was knocked into the far wall, her head, dropping limply to her shoulder. The demon let off several fireballs as well, effectively turning the old wooden building into a raging inferno. His work done, he shimmered away once more before either sister could get over the shock of the sudden attack.  
  
"Grab Phoebe, we've got to get out of here before the building collapses!" Piper's voice was firm as orange flames spread in the room. Cole grabbed Phoebe's body and lifted her up. The trio ran out the door and started down the stairs; Piper was in front, Cole behind her, and Paige bringing up the rear. The rest of the building was on fire as well; apparently Raoul had taken the time to release several more fireballs in order to make it difficult for them to escape.  
  
Piper and Cole were out the door when a sudden billow of smoke temporarily blinded Paige; unable to get enough oxygen, she coughed spasmodically. Cole and Piper were doubled over as well, but since they were outside the building it wasn't as bad for them. Cole set down Phoebe carefully and Piper screamed for Leo while they waited for Paige to come out. The boards supporting the doorway suddenly collapsed on top of the third Charmed One, pinning her under the burning rubble.  
  
Without even hesitating, Cole ran into the building once more, and shoved the debris out of the way, feeling it burn his flesh as he did. Meanwhile, Leo had appeared and gone to work on Phoebe; she opened her eyes and the three of them watched silently. In a few moments Cole emerged, supporting Paige. Both of them had second and third-degree burns, and both were having trouble breathing. Leo healed first Paige, then Cole.  
  
It was silent for a few moments as Phoebe and Piper hugged Paige; it had been a close call, much closer than any of them would have liked. Cole stood awkwardly off to the side, unsure of where his place was in all of this. Finally, Phoebe broke away from the hug to approach the ex-demon. Her voice was quiet as the fire raged in the warehouse. "I saw what you did, Cole. I saw it all." She paused and looked at Paige, who was watching silently with Piper and Leo. "You thought I was unconscious, so I know that you didn't do it just to impress me, or to gain my trust. You did it because it was the right thing to do. . . because you're a good person." Here the Charmed One's voice broke, and she halted.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Phoebe?" Cole spoke quietly as well, aware that the moment was an important one. He had surprised himself, going in to save Paige like that; he didn't even like her, really. Before, he had blamed her for destroying the relationship between himself and Phoebe. He had never really known her, because he had been so wrapped up in his schemes to become the Source and gain Phoebe's love. Yet, he hadn't even thought about it when he saw her collapse. It had been reflexive, to want to save her. Without his demonic half, Cole was indeed a good human being.  
  
"I- I was wrong, Cole. I was wrong about you. People can change; without Balthazar in you, you aren't evil any more." Those few words were hard for Phoebe to say; all along, the reason she had pushed Cole away had been because his demonic half made him evil. She had hated his demonic half; with it gone, the Cole that she loved was the only one left. Surprising both herself and Cole, Phoebe took his hand in hers and brought it to her cheek, where tears were now trickling down. "I don't know what to do now, Cole. . . I need to think about it. But I do know that I was wrong about you."  
  
Ta-da! There you go, a nice Cole/Phoebe moment for all you fans! Now, granted, it may not have been what you were expecting, but I had a hard time figuring out what it would take for Phoebe to realize that Cole isn't evil any more. After all, that's the only part that kept them apart, in my opinion. Anyways, please review; it's spring break week, meaning I have lots of free time to write more chapters!! In the next edition, the Elders discuss some important issues, and we get a change of pace with a look at Leo and Piper's relationship. Of course, Phoebe and Cole will probably talk in a more quiet setting as well as to how their relationship will progress. Cheers! 


	8. Chapter 7: Sisters Forever

Author's Note: Okay, I know I promised more Cole/Phoebe moments in this chapter, as well as Piper/Leo, and all that other stuff; unfortunately, what I meant to be an introduction to the chapter turned out to be extremely long. I figured uploading this chapter now was better than waiting a few more days for me to get around to writing the rest of the chapter, so here you go, and I apologize; the next chapter will definitely include Phoebe/Cole in it for those of you who are fans. Please please please review! If I get 5 reviews by 3:00 tomorrow, I will make sure to put in a new chapter tomorrow night, and that's a promise!  
  
Chapter 7: Sisters Forever  
  
"All right Pheebs, open up!" Piper's voice was accompanied by loud knocks on Phoebe Halliwell's bedroom door. Groaning, the Charmed One rolled over to look at her clock. She was shocked to see that it was already 10 o'clock; way past her normal waking hour. Apparently, the events of the night before had drained her more than she had thought.  
  
"Phoebe, if you don't open this door right now, I'll-" Piper halted in mid-sentence as the door opened and revealed Phoebe in the clothes she had worn the night before, her hair in disarray, and her eyes suspiciously puffy.  
  
After Phoebe's surprising confession the night before, Cole and her had both agreed to go home separately. When they got back to the Manor, Phoebe had gone straight to her room, refusing to say anything to her sisters. She'd locked the door and, without really knowing why, she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
"No need to put a dent in my door, Piper." Phoebe's attempt at humor was weak, as was the fake smile that she fixed on her face. Neither of her sisters were fooled.  
  
"Don't change the subject, missy." Piper's tone was harsh, but it softened quickly as she took a good look at her younger sister. "Phoebe, about last night, are you sure that you really-"  
  
"Am I sure that I really love him?" Phoebe broke in, her false mask fading away. Her shoulders slumped forward, and she didn't protest when her two sisters gently maneuvered her to sit on the bed. "If you want the truth, I'm not sure of anything any more. All that I know is that, for all these past months, I haven't been able to get Cole out of my mind. I hid it from you and Paige- even from myself, because I didn't want to believe that I could still love someone who had hurt me - hurt us- so badly. But now that he's back, I can't help wondering if maybe it can work out. After all, his demonic half is gone. . . and I can't live my life wondering 'what if?'"  
  
Silence followed Phoebe's confession, as both Piper and Paige tried to come to terms with the fact that Cole still held part of Phoebe's heart, despite all he had done to them. Each of the three sisters were occupied with their own thoughts, thoughts that were laden with differing emotions and memories.  
  
Paige was confused, and more than a little frustrated. After all, she had been the one who had traveled to the alternate reality; she was the one who had directed their attack. Since she had joined her sisters to reunite the Charmed Ones, Paige hadn't seen much of the good side of Cole; she couldn't understand how Phoebe would want to go back to the man who had endangered all of their lives so frequently. What did she see in the ex-demon, the man who had hurt her over and over again? For the millionth time, Paige wished that she had been with her sisters from the beginning.  
  
Piper's memories on Cole were more broad than Paige's; she could remember times when Cole and Phoebe had been together, and how they had simply clicked, despite the trouble that came up when the sisters found out that Cole was really Balthazar. Of course, after Prue's death, Piper's opinion on Cole had changed. She had been on congenial terms with him before, but when he started to turn evil and took Phoebe with him along for the ride, she any affection she might have had for him. Piper had a hard time getting over Prue's death, and ever since then she had been frightened of losing another sister. In her opinion, Cole's past actions spoke for themselves; he was a liar, a traitor who had hurt her baby sister, and she didn't trust him one bit  
  
Phoebe waited anxiously for her sister's response. Her feelings about Cole were still mixed, despite the events of the night before. Although she did believe that he was telling the truth about being mortal, she couldn't help remembering all the things that he had put her through in the past; how could she be certain that it wasn't Balthazar who betrayed her, but Cole as well? Still, she knew that she couldn't live with the feeling of emptiness in her; she couldn't live with a broken heart that had never healed. One thing, however, she was sure of: a relationship with Cole would not last long if she didn't have her sister's consent; they had been through too much together for her to bear the thought of them being on uneasy terms with one another.  
  
"Please say something." Phoebe avoided her sister's eyes as she spoke, pretending to be studying the design on her comforter. There were a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, before Paige decided that it was time for her to put aside her own experiences, and support her sister.  
  
"If you think it's the right thing, then I won't object, Phoebe. If there's one thing I've learned after I found out you guys were my sisters, it's that people can change; if that wasn't true, then neither of you would have accepted me." Paige hesitantly smiled at Phoebe, who managed a nod of thanks; both of them then turned their attention to Piper.  
  
"I want you to know that I think you're crazy, Phoebe. I think that you're crazy to go back to Cole, and I'm not going to hide that." Piper started out, her facial expression serious. "But I know that you didn't think Leo and I should get together, either. If you hadn't finally given in, Wyatt's birth wouldn't have been possible. Maybe it is true what they say about love- that it makes people act crazy. I won't stand in your way, if you really do love Cole." Piper held up a hand to show that she wasn't finished. "But, if he ever hurts you again, I swear to God that I will kill him, Phoebe, whether he's an innocent or not."  
  
Apparently, that was good enough for Phoebe, who finally looked up with tears of relief in her eyes. "Thank you Piper, Paige. You have no idea what this means to me." She smiled through her tears, and the three sisters embraced in a group hug, each of them comforted by knowing that, no matter what, they would be together. 


	9. Chapter 8: How Can Love Survive?

Author's Note: Okay, I only got 4 reviews, but since I'm nice I updated anyways. I had a really hard time with the end of this chapter, because I couldn't figure out if I was moving too fast with Cole and Phoebe or not; I guess you guys will have to decide for yourselves. Here's a few specific responses to some of my reviewers:  
  
Cindy: I totally agree with you on how badly the Halliwells treated Cole after he returned, but I disagree with you saying he would rethink whether he should be with Pheebs or not; his love for her was the one thing that remained constant, the one thing that he never wavered on. He truly believes that they are meant to be together, and he is not going to step away from that conviction. As for the Elder's having sympathy- well, they aren't very sympathetic beings, from what we've seen on the show. It seems to me that they don't really interfere with demonic affairs, not directly. The Charmed Ones are a major concern with them, and that's really the only reason they brought Cole back, though I know it sounds awful harsh. If you want to talk some more about it, drop me an email.  
  
Barb: Once again, I agree with what you said about love; Piper and Paige believe in it all right, but they just weren't sure whether or not it was true love Cole and Phoebe had; their own love for their sister made them cautious, Piper especially so. As for Phoebe- she believes that she loves Cole, but she's not sure if right now he's too good to be true or not; she's afraid of getting hurt again, and that's a perfectly normal reaction.  
  
Jean: True, but I'm going on my gut instinct that Cole's mortal half is indeed good, and that the Charmed Ones are good at their core.  
  
Chapter 8: How Can Love Survive?  
  
After the conversation with her sisters, Phoebe had decided to take a hot shower, hoping that it would help wash away her doubts and fears concerning going through another relationship with Cole. As the steaming water cascaded down her body, Phoebe let her mind drift back to the past, reliving memories that she had tried to forget. She stayed in the shower until the water began to turn cold and finally turned the faucets off. Cole had mentioned that he would drop by later that day, and she wanted to be ready for him, as ready as she could be.  
  
In the kitchen Piper was holding Wyatt, who was enthusiastically guzzling down a bottle of milk, and Paige was making a new batch of standard-vanquishing potions on the counter. The twice-blessed child was apparently very desirable among denizens of the Underworld, and it had already paid off numerous times to have potions ready beforehand.  
  
Moments later, Leo orbed in. "Hey, I just wanted to drop in and make sure everyone is all right, with everything's that has been happening." Wyatt gurgled happily and reached out with chubby little arms to his father. "Sorry Wyatt, Daddy can't hold you right now, he's got to get back to his job."  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if your job is more important to you than your family." Piper's words are spoken in an accusing tone, and one glance at her reveals that something has put her in a bad mood.  
  
"Piper, you know that isn't true. My job just isn't something I can take time off of." Leo sounds hurt, but exasperated as well; obviously, the argument is one that has been repeated often.  
  
"Every time I see you, it's only for a few minutes, then you orb away again. It's like you're not even my husband any more, Leo. And I don't want Wyatt to grow up having a father who's barely around." Piper and Leo's relationship had worsened after Wyatt was born, and though the couple generally tried to avoid confrontations, it seemed Piper had decided it was time to quit skirting around the issue.  
  
"I'm doing my best, okay? Do you think it's been easy for me? Every time I'm with a charge I have a hard time concentrating, because in the back of my mind I'm wondering if you and Wyatt are all right. This isn't something I can control, Piper." The argument was getting more heated now, and Paige got up to leave the kitchen, tired of listening to the two yell at one another.  
  
"Well you should control it! The baby needs a father, Leo. And I need a husband. We're drifting apart; maybe you can't feel it, but I can. And I don't want our marriage to end up like my mother's, or my grandmother's. Divorce is one family tradition that I am not interested in continuing." Piper's voice was shaking slightly; perhaps Cole's return had reminded her of how rough her marriage to Leo had become recently. Either way, the look of surprise on the Whitelighter's face was enough to convey the message that he finally realized this wasn't a normal argument.  
  
"Piper, I had no idea that things were this serious." Leo stepped over to his wife, his anger dissipating. "I'll talk to the Elders and see what I can do; if I can convince them that it wouldn't be healthy for Wyatt to grow up with me having such a heavy workload, then they should switch a few of my charges over to other Whitelighters."  
  
"Leo, I know how much you care about your charges; are you sure you want to give them up?" Piper sounded unsure; she hadn't expected Leo to give in easily.  
  
"I'd rather give them up than give you and Wyatt up, Piper. I love you, you know. Maybe we don't say that to each other enough." Piper smiled, and didn't object when the Whitelighter leaned in to give her a kiss. The baby started giggling, and the couple broke the kiss after a few moments. "I'll spend more time with you and the baby; I promise. After all, I wouldn't want you to start screwing guys in your dreams again."  
  
"And I'll try to be more understanding. I know how important your job is to you, and I know that I'm being selfish. It's just so hard to share my husband." Piper realized that Leo had dealt with 'sharing' here with her sisters, and she wanted to make an effort to make their marriage work. During her pregnancy with Wyatt, Piper had been so afraid that someone would hurt her baby (or that Cole would kill them all) that she had put her married life on hold; now both of them were feeling the aftereffects. Piper's thoughts melted away as Leo embraced her gently and kissed her again.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe had finished her shower and was heading downstairs, where Paige was smiling while watching Leo and Piper play with the baby, trading off kisses now and then. "So, Nancy Drew, I see that those two finally made up." Paige jumped at Phoebe's voice, then smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, they managed to work out their problems. And I wasn't spying, you know; I was just. . .ummm. . ." The doorbell rang, and Paige breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That must be Cole." Phoebe didn't move, and Paige realized that she was gripping the railing of the staircase rather tightly.  
  
"Phoebe, if Leo and Piper can stay together, then you and Cole can get through this." Paige had taken some time to think about Phoebe and Cole's relationship, and had decided that she was going to support her sister, just as she was sure Phoebe would support her if she came home with one of her boyfriends someday in the future.  
  
"Paige is right; Phoebe, a guy doesn't die three times and come back each time for no reason. Maybe destiny is trying to tell you something." Piper had stepped out from the kitchen; Leo was heard cooing to Wyatt in the background. "Listen, Pheebs, I know that I've never really been supportive of you and Cole - for obvious reasons. But just now, with Leo- relationships are hard enough when your family does support you. If you and Cole are meant to be together, then I sure as hell don't want to be the one who keeps you apart. Now I think there's a certain someone waiting at the door for you. Go get 'em, tiger." Piper smiled, and Phoebe finally moved from her spot towards the door, the look on her face worth more than a spoken 'thank you'.  
  
Phoebe opened the door and was surprised to find that Cole's back was to her. He turned around, and smiled awkwardly. "Were you going somewhere, Cole?"  
  
"I just. . . I wasn't sure if you were coming or not, and I didn't want to harass you." Phoebe was shocked to hear him say that; after all, her more recent memories of him were when he refused to leave her alone. Apparently, the loss of his demonic half, as well as several months to contemplate on their relationship had led him to find out that the way to win her back was not to stalk her. That knowledge made Phoebe feel better; she had been afraid that Cole would be the same as before, minus the whole invincibility thing.  
  
"Yeah, I just had to talk to my sisters about something. Want to go for a walk?" Shyly, the Charmed One offered her hand to Cole. He took it after hesitating a moment, and they both jumped when there was a static electricity shock; nervous laughter hung in the air as they started walking. The first few minutes there was an awkward silence; neither knew quite what to say to the other. "Phoebe, I want to apologize for what I did to you before. . .when my soul was parted from my demonic half after I died, I remembered all the times you had that hurt look on your face, and I realized that I was hurting you. And that's something I never meant to do." Cole avoided Phoebe's eyes as he spoke, afraid that he might have imagined the love that had been there the night before.  
  
"Cole, nothing can change the past; God knows Piper and I have tried to change it often enough. And I want you to know that I hated what you were before; I really did. I hated Balthazar." Cole flinched at the mention of his old identity. Phoebe stopped and turned to look him in the eye. "But the man I fell in love with was named Cole Turner, and that's who you are now." Cole smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Phoebe; she pulled away, her expression changing. "You need to give me time, Cole. I can't go fast with this; we can't just start where we left off when we were happy together. Can you deal with that?"  
  
"If you need time, then I'll give you time, Phoebe. I may not be capable of living forever any more, but I will wait for you." Cole noticed that Phoebe's body was still stiff, and he shook his head. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Of you, Cole. I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid that I'm going to get hurt again." Phoebe spoke quietly, getting the sinking feeling that Cole was going to tell her to trust him, just as he had so many times before, only to betray her heart.  
  
"What can I do, Phoebe, so that you won't be afraid of me?" Cole asked, wishing that he could show her his heart, show her that all intentions of hurting and manipulating her were gone with his demonic half.  
  
"I don't know; God, Cole, how are we going to do this? How can love survive between us, after all that has happened?" Phoebe was close to tears again, but Cole wisely refrained from getting any closer than he was to her.  
  
"I believe - and I've always believed- that our love was meant to be, Phoebe. Through everything that has happened, I know that even in my darkest times, the mortal part of me still loved you. And Paige showed me that you love me too. We'll make it work, because this time part of me won't screw us up. That's the only guarantee that I can give you: if something does go wrong, it won't be demonic, not on my part." Cole wasn't sure how to handle the situation, but he spoke from his heart.  
  
And as Phoebe Halliwell looked into Cole Turner's eyes, she saw something there; she saw his love for her, without the shadows of demons veiling it, without a plot to kill her sisters; just pure, untainted love. "I believe you, Cole." She took his hand again, and they started back to the Manor. As they got to the porch, they heard a nasal-pitched voice call out.  
  
"Well, well, well. Still chasing after the witch, Balthazar? Some things never change." Phoebe and Cole turned to see a demon standing in the front yard; two energy balls appeared at his fingertips, and he smiled evilly. "Piper! Paige!" Phoebe shouted, and the door opened immediately (as if her sisters had been waiting behind it). As Cole and Phoebe ducked, Piper blew up the demon before he could release the energy balls.  
  
"You know, Cole, you need to find some demon-repellent or something." Piper commented, as she watched the ex-demon help Phoebe to her feet. Cole just shook his head, and Phoebe was blushing. Paige was smiling knowingly, standing next to Piper. The sound of Wyatt's cries sent both of the sisters away from Phoebe and Cole, leaving them alone again.  
  
"Welcome back to our world, Cole." Phoebe said, then surprised both herself and Cole by kissing him; it was a short kiss, though both of their lips lingered near each other for a few moments after it broke. Cole wished that it would have lasted longer, but he was willing to honor Phoebe's need to go slowly. She went into the house, and he remained standing on the doorstep for a few minutes, smiling faintly, before heading back to his apartment. 


	10. Chapter 9: The White Council

Author's Note: Okay, I'm now going to attempt to incorporate the next stage of my fanfic. I'm sorry that there will be a lack of Phoebe/Cole in this chapter, but it had to be done to move the story along. I promise there will be more of them in the story later on.  
  
Barb: You just about read my mind, read on. *winks*  
  
Chapter 9: The White Council  
  
"I've just received word that yet another demon has attacked the Charmed Ones with the intention of taking revenge on Balthazar. This cannot be allowed to continue." The figure who spoke was in sparkling white robes, as were the other figures seated around the stone table. "The number of demons attacking them has already increased due to the Child's birth. We cannot expect them to perform their duties as Charmed Ones if they must constantly rescue Cole Turner from his past. It was a mistake to send him back!" There were murmurs of agreement among the Elders as Abraham stood up, absentmindedly stroking his beard.  
  
"I will not argue with you on your observations, my friend. However, you have all seen that Phoebe is faring better after we brought Cole back as a mortal; taking him away from her now would only cause more harm. How do you propose we solve this problem?" Abraham stroked his beard as he spoke.  
  
"Well, I have an idea." The voice that spoke did not come from any of the Elders, but from a handsome man who seemed to be in his late twenties. He had entered the area without anyone taking much notice. "You all seem to agree that Cole is indeed good, at least without his demonic powers. So why not grant him a means to defend himself, and others as well? Make him a witch, or a warlock, or whatever you call it." Instantly his suggestion was met with loud opposition.  
  
"Andrew, it is not your place to try and have a say in these matters. You have no idea what Cole Turner is capable of if he is given power." Many of the Elders agreed with this argument, but the young man wasn't about to give in easily.  
  
"What do you mean I have no idea? Prue and I have been watching Cole and her sisters for over a year now. Are you so blinded by your prejudice that you cannot see that he genuinely wants a chance to redeem himself? You spend all of your time concentrating on what he's done in the past, but you fail to realize that you've created a new Cole, a Cole that is no longer half demonic. Just give him another chance." Andy had grown close to Piper and Phoebe when he was with Prue, and his gut instinct told him that the love Cole and Phoebe had together was real; and love always deserves a chance.  
  
"Perhaps you are right about Cole Turner, but we can't simply give him powers out of thin air; they have to come from somewhere." Yet another good point was brought up that threatened Cole's chances of remaining in the mortal realm with Phoebe.  
  
"If you'll recall, there is a spell that will transfer the powers between a witch and her soul-mate, Gabriel. In the past, Phoebe Halliwell held power over fire; she did misuse it, and it was bound forever so that she could not use it again. However, she is still a carrier of that kind of magic. If she and Cole are truly meant to be, then she can transfer the power to him." Said Abraham quietly.  
  
"But Abraham, you must realize the consequences of such an action. . . if they are not soul mates, then the spell will backfire and Cole will die." A member seated at the table brought up the repercussions of such an act of magic.  
  
Yet another Elder spoke up. "I think the two of them should decide whether or not they want to take that risk. If they do succeed, then I believe we should attach a Whitelighter to Cole; to watch him, as well as protect him. That way we would, hopefully, gain some warning if a problem develops. But who would want to be a Whitelighter to an ex-demon?"  
  
Prudence Halliwell had moved to stand beside Andy, and now she spoke up. "I would." There was dead silence, as the members of the Council stared at the eldest Charmed One. "For over a year I have been separated from my sisters. I've watched Piper nearly kill herself with a fearless spell and I've seen Phoebe get her heart broken. I've seen my newest sister struggle to find where she fits in, and I've wished that I could tell her that I've come to love her just as much as my other sisters. Your rules have kept me on the outside looking in; you wouldn't even allow me to go back for the birth of my nephew. Well, I'm not going to sit around and watch any more. Make me a Whitelighter and I'll make sure that Cole never tries anything demonic. I want to go back."  
  
The Elders would have started arguing yet again, but most of them recognized the determination in Prue's voice; she wasn't going to back down on this one. Finally, they all nodded in consent, though a few did so grudgingly. Abraham was smiling, and his eyes sparkled when he spoke. "You present yourself so convincingly, my dear, that I hardly believe we can deny you your request. We will contact Leo and tell him to inform Phoebe and Cole of the decision they must make; if they decide to perform the spell, and if the spell succeeds, then you will become Cole Turner's Whitelighter." 


	11. Chapter 10: Meant To Be?

Author's Note: Okay, here's a very pivotal chapter folks. PLEASE review. Give me feedback, let me know what you think. For all you Cole and Phoebe fans.well, eat your heart out! Hehe.  
  
Chapter 10: Meant To Be?  
  
"Leo, what are you doing?" Piper stood in the doorway of the bedroom, an amused look on her face. Leo was lying on the bed, the baby curled up on his chest, trapping the Whitelighter more effectively than any demon ever had. Leo made a shushing motion, bringing his finger to his lips and smiling.  
  
"He finally fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. I'm afraid that if I move he'll wake up." Sure enough, Wyatt began to stir on top of his father. His eyes opened sleepily, and he started to whimper. Piper moved to sit down next to her husband and son. The baby looked from his father to his mother, blinking slowly. Then he lay his head back down on Leo's chest, and went back to sleep. For a few moments, the couple simply watched Wyatt sleep, amazed that they had created something so precious.  
  
"We should probably move him to his crib. . ." Piper said softly, though she didn't move. She was constantly amazed at the amount of love that she had for such a tiny little person.  
  
Leo orbed from the bed to the crib and put Wyatt down, placing his blankie lightly on top of him. The couple had discovered that their child was less likely to wake up when he was orbed than when they carried him from one place to another. Leo walked back over to the bed, and looked at his wife. "Well, hopefully we've got about three hours until he wakes up."  
  
"I'm sorry again for what I said before, Leo. Wyatt's lucky to have you for a father." Piper spoke quietly, and the two of them shared a long kiss. It was broken only when Leo pulled away, his eyes raising to the ceiling in a familiar manner. Piper let out an exasperated sigh. "I think they just did that on purpose. Make sure you ask them about transferring some of your charges, all right?" Leo nodded and orbed away. Piper sighed again, then left the room. She headed down stairs and plopped onto the couch, where she was joined by Phoebe and Paige, who had just finished eating breakfast.  
  
"Did Leo get called away again?" Paige asked sympathetically. Piper nodded, and her sisters laid their heads on her shoulder comfortingly. The three of them sat there like that for some time, each of them lost in their own thoughts; each of them glad that they had each other.  
  
Swirls of blue light signaled that Leo had returned. He had an odd look on his face, and Phoebe felt a chill go through her for some reason. The sisters came out of their separate daydreams and turned their attention to the Whitelighter. "Phoebe, you need to get Cole over here. It's important." Leo sounded apologetic, but firm at the same time. When Piper tried to question him, he just shook his head, saying that he would tell them all when Cole got there. Phoebe called up the ex-demon, and a few minutes later Cole Turner was seated with the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Well, first of all, the Elders informed me that they've discovered over a dozen more plots to either kidnap or kill Cole." Leo started out slowly, wondering how he was going to manage to explain this. "They think that sending him back was a mistake; that concentrating on protecting Cole would defeat the purpose of you being the Charmed Ones." Phoebe started to object, but Leo held up a hand. "This may sound crazy, but they feel the only way to solve the problem is for Cole to become a warlock- to be more exact, they want him to receive your past power, Phoebe. The catch is that the spell which would transfer powers will only work if you two are soul mates. If you aren't- then Cole will die." The Whiteligher finished quietly, waiting for a reaction. It didn't take long for him to get one.  
  
"How can they do that? How can they put us through all of this, and then decide it was a mistake? What gives them that right?!?" Phoebe's voice shook, though with anger or shock it was hard to tell. Cole laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she didn't pull away. The ex-demon looked up at Leo, his jaw set and determined.  
  
"It's not right, what they're doing to us. You all know it's not right." Cole shook his head. He knew that the Elders were very rarely swayed from their decisions; sometimes he wondered if they weren't just as destructive as demons were. Phoebe started crying softly, and no one seemed to know what to say. "Can you just give us some time alone?" The two sisters stood up reluctantly, and along with Leo they went into the kitchen. Once they were alone, Cole spoke quietly, facing Phoebe, who held her head in her hands. "Phoebe. . . stop crying, please. It's going to be okay."  
  
Phoebe looked at the ex-demon through tearful eyes. "What the hell do you mean it's going to be okay? You could die, Cole!"  
  
Cole gently reached over and wiped away Phoebe's tears; she let him, realizing that their time together might be cut short. "Phoebe, I have always believed that we were meant to be together. If you can believe that as well, then we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Phoebe was silent for a long time, thinking. She had given her trust to Cole, a long time ago. She had trusted him with her heart, and she had believed that their relationship could survive anything. Then he betrayed her; he hurt her, and he broke her heart. Phoebe didn't want to be burned again, but Piper's words came back to her: "A guy doesn't die and come back three times for no reason. Maybe destiny is trying to tell you something." Phoebe made her decision then; she was tired of hiding, tired of being afraid. It was time to take the risk again. "I believe in us, Cole. I trust us. . . I trust you."  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Piper was pacing up and down the tiled floor, getting angrier with each step. Finally, she turned to Leo, her arms crossed against her chest (presumably so that she wouldn't blow anything up without meaning to). "They're hurting Phoebe, Leo. They're hurting my baby sister! Isn't it enough that they tried to keep us from coming together? Why do they have to try to destroy Phoebe's relationship too?!"  
  
Leo took as step forward and put his hand on Piper's shoulder. "Piper, calm down. They aren't trying to break them up; they're giving them a chance to come together."  
  
Piper glared at her husband. "And if the spell doesn't work? Cole will die, Leo! I may not be his biggest fan, but even I know this isn't fair."  
  
"You and I both know that what the Elders decide isn't always fair; Phoebe and Cole are the only ones who can decide what will happen, Piper. Look on the bright side; I asked the Elders if I could spend more time with you and the baby, and they agreed to give me two weeks paternity leave, as well as transferring away a third of my charges."  
  
Piper looked somewhat better after hearing this, but she was still worried about her sister. Phoebe's voice rang out from the living room. "We're going to give it a try; can you guys come to the attic with us?"  
  
Five minutes later, the group stood in the attic, where two candles stood. The Book of Shadows was opened to the appropriate page, and a ceremonial athame rested on top of a small bowl. Piper pulled Phoebe aside. "Are you sure about this, Pheebs?" She nodded, and Piper let her go stand by Cole. According to the ritual, they both needed to light the candles, then cut themselves and let their blood mingle while saying the spell together.  
  
Each of them held a match to their candle, and Phoebe hesitantly made a nick in Cole's skin; he did the same to her. They clasped their hands together, the blood mixing and dripping down into the bowl, as they began to speak aloud. "Our blood is shared, our souls are one. The time to test our bond has come. To transfer power, from witch to mortal, we are trusting love to open the portal. If we should fail, the mortal will die; our love will have been exposed as a lie. But if we should succeed, then our love will prove true. Taking this risk is what we are willing to do. Now reveal the truth of our mutual desire; transfer the power of control over fire!"  
  
The flames on the candles grew suddenly to form a ring of fire around Cole and Phoebe, hiding them from the view of the others. The sound of both of them screaming could barely be heard above the roaring fire. Finally, it died down, revealing the two of them still standing next to one another, their bodies covered in sweat. Their bloody hands were still clasped together, and Cole was the first to speak. His voice was hoarse. "Phoebe?"  
  
The Charmed One threw her arms around the new warlock, and he returned the embrace. They remained like that for a long time, each of them enjoying the feeling of the other's closeness. When they finally stepped back from each other, Phoebe spoke. "Cole, how do my powers feel?"  
  
Cole gestured towards the candles, which were burning normally. The flame jumped into his hand, forming a small fireball. He closed his fist, and the fireball was extinguished. "It feels.it feels different. It's not a tainted power, like my demonic powers were. I don't have to worry about fighting off Balthazar when I use it. I can tell that it's a part of you, Phoebe; I always wondered where you got that fiery attitude in bed." Cole grinned, and Phoebe smiled back, blushing.  
  
"Oh, be quiet you. You get powers, and suddenly you're all smug again. . ." She didn't seem to mind that much, as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. It looked as though the love between Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner was indeed meant to be. 


	12. Chapter 11: Earth Angel

Author's Notes: I got lots of reviews for the last chapter, yay! Keep 'em coming and I'll love all of ya forever! In this chapter we get some Phoebe/Cole, as well as the return of you-know-who. Cindy: Thanks for the in-depth review, and I'm glad you like where I'm going. I agree that having Prue as Cole's Whitelighter opens up some possibilities. Evil Angel: You're welcome! I always thought Cole/Phoebe were meant to be, despite what those crazy writers did to his character. Liz: Hopefully this one helps you with your Phoebe/Cole needs; it's not entirely focused on them, but it does give you something.  
  
Chapter 11: Earth Angel  
  
"Prue, are you sure that you really want to do this?" The young man who spoke looked uncertain, his tone of voice concerned. He stood on the edge of a cloud, along with a woman who turned to face him. She had a strong chin, and steady eyes; this was a person who did not sway easily from her decisions once she made them.  
  
"I'm positive. Andy, you know how badly I've wanted to see my sisters. I don't care what the Elders say; I wasn't ready to die, and I wasn't ready to leave them. Now I've finally got a chance to be a part of their lives again. I've got a chance to rejoin my family." The eldest Charmed One couldn't understand why Andy was doubting this.  
  
"I thought I was part of your family." Andy's response was quiet. The two of them had grown close again over the years; closer than they had ever been on Earth. "I understand that you want to see them again, Prue. But you've got to understand that things have changed: they've changed. I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"No matter how much they've changed they're still my sisters Andy." Prue's tone of voice indicated that there would be no more arguments on that topic. Even in death, she retained her stubborn character.  
  
With a sigh the young man stepped forward and the two of them embraced, sharing a deep kiss. "Come up and see me now and then, all right? Love you."  
  
Prue nodded. "I love you too," and orbed away in a swirl of blue lights. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Cole sat at the desk in his office, an empty coffee mug next to a stack of papers. He may have become a warlock a few days ago, but unfortunately, he still had to go to work. Phoebe had convinced him that he needed to have a job so that people didn't start asking questions; he had agreed with her. To her delight, he also informed her that he rather enjoyed being a lawyer 'the mortal way'; it gave him a sense of satisfaction to know that the case against the abusive husband was one that he had researched and built up on his own, without the use of mind control. The court date was coming up soon, and Cole was confident that he would win. He had asked Phoebe to be there so that she could see more proof that he had changed for the better.  
  
He looked at his watch, and it read 5:45. He was supposed to meet Phoebe in the parking lot at six so they could go to a restaurant for dinner. Cole couldn't help smiling to himself; it was just like old times again, when their relationship had been in its prime. After the spell succeeded, Phoebe had been acting much more comfortable around him; he no longer got the feeling that she would bolt if he made a sudden move.  
  
The warlock lawyer packed up his things and exited the building, aware that most of the other attorneys had gone home already. The streetlights had turned on, and the full moon had already risen high into the night sky. Phoebe's car pulled up next to the sidewalk, and Cole started to open the door when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck go up. Living in the Underworld and attaining a high position among its denizens required one to develop very good survival instincts; there were always demons ready to plunge a knife into your back if you let your guard down. Cole turned around quickly, and saw a demon conjuring up an energy ball. Before his opponent could release the deadly projectile, Cole threw a fireball at him. The demon was reduced to a pile of ashes in seconds, his screams echoing into the darkness.  
  
Cole turned to face Phoebe again; he noticed that she was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly, and that her body language was tense. "Hey, are you all right? It was just a demon, nothing to worry about, and nothing I can't handle." He spoke in what he hoped was a soothing voice as he opened the door and sat down next to the Charmed One.  
  
"I know Cole, it's just that seeing you throw fire again," Phoebe paused, looking away from Cole. "It reminds me of before, that's all. I'm sorry." Her tone was quiet, almost ashamed. After all, the spell had proven that she and Cole were meant to be together. Why couldn't she shake off her fear?  
  
"This is going to take time, just like you said Phoebe. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, but I've already promised to make it up. Are you going to be okay?" Cole looked concerned; he didn't like being reminded of his past any more than Phoebe did, but he couldn't help the fact that throwing fireballs could be considered a demonic skill.  
  
"I'm fine; just a little shaken, that's all." Phoebe started driving again, and the two were silent until they were at the restaurant. Then Cole leaned over, pausing a moment to give her a chance to pull away if she wanted to; she didn't. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her, her fears dissipating as she remembered what it was like to have him so close to her, realizing that the only place she felt truly safe was when she was in his arms. When they pulled apart, she found herself saying, "Cole, let's skip dinner. . .and go to your place."  
  
"You're sure about this Phoebe?" Cole's dark eyes looked into her own, eyes that she could tell were filled with desire, though he obviously didn't want to push her into anything.  
  
"I'm sure." Not surprisingly, he didn't question her again. A few minutes later, they were stepping off the elevator into Cole's apartment. She and Cole kissed again, and they maneuvered over to the bed. Cole pulled off his shirt as they laid down, their lips locked together. "Oh Cole. . .I've missed you so much." Phoebe sounded breathless as he started kissing her neck. He responded by meeting her lips again as they both surrendered to the passion between them.  
  
Sunlight streamed in the window the next morning as Cole opened his eyes sleepily. Phoebe was curled up next to him, and as he felt her stir he gently kissed the top of her head, causing her to smile. She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Finally, he broke the silence. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've still got plenty of fire in you."  
  
Phoebe turned to give him a look, though it was obvious that she had enjoyed the experience as well. "You weren't so docile yourself, Mr. Ex- demon." The Charmed One looked at a clock near them, and sat up suddenly. "Uh-oh. I told Piper I'd be back at 10 last night. She's gonna kill me." Realizing that she had just put a damper on the moment, Phoebe turned to Cole again. "Why don't you join me for breakfast, since we didn't quite make it out to eat last night." Cole nodded, and the two of them kissed once more before getting dressed and heading to the Manor.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us Phoebe." Piper's accusing voice rang out from the kitchen as Phoebe and Cole tried unsuccessfully to sneak past. "I was just about ready to have Leo orb me over to Cole's and see just what you two were up too." Though the Piper was trying to sound serious, there was a definite tone of amusement to her voice.  
  
Phoebe and Cole sat down at the table along with the rest of the household. Paige was feeding Wyatt a bottle, while Leo tickled his son's feet, causing more of the milk to get all over the bib than in Wyatt's mouth. Piper set down a few pancakes in front of the couple, while Paige rolled her eyes and Leo smiled knowingly.  
  
Wyatt hiccupped, signaling that he was finished with his breakfast, and Paige burped him carefully. "All right, it's time for this little angel to have his nap; he decided it would be fun to get Mommy and Daddy up at five in the morning today." Piper made a face at Wyatt, who gurgled happily. Paige handed him over, and Piper started up the stairs with her baby. She turned off the lights in the bedroom and gently laid him in his crib. As she straightened, she heard a floorboard creak behind her, though everyone else was still downstairs. A hand reached out to touch her shoulder, scaring her half to death and causing her to let out a yell.  
  
"Was that Piper?" The group downstairs heard the yell, and all of them shared a look. As one, they all ran up to the bedroom, to reveal Piper backing away from a shadowy figure. 


	13. Chapter 12: Earth Angel Part 2

Author's Notes: I'm very very sorry for not updating recently; now that spring break is over, I don't have time to update daily. You can count on a more weekly type-thing. Anyways, I got loads of reviews for the last chapter, and I want to give a general thank-you to everyone; it was the thought of you guys that made me sit down and write this tonight. I wrote it on the fly, so to speak, so I apologize if it seems a bit rushed; I confess that I'm having second thoughts about bringing Prue back, because now I don't know what to do with her, or how she'll fit in with the rest. I guess we'll just have to see what happens; just so you know, there will probably only be a few more chapters until this story is concluded. Oh, and as a note because someone mentioned it to me: I meant Cole to be a warlock in the 'boy witch' sense, not the 'vanquishing warlocks' sense. I changed it this chapter to just call him a witch, so it's less confusing.  
  
Lilthunder: To tell you the truth, I really didn't tune in to Charmed early enough to catch much Prue/Andy; however, I will do my best to give you some in later chapters (none in this one, sorry)  
  
Barb: As always, thanks for the well-thought out review. I always like seeing reviews longer than one-liners.  
  
Everyone Else: I would write out more thank-yous, but since there's really nothing specific to comment on, I'll just say once more: you rock for reviewing!! Please please please keep it up!  
Chapter 12: Earth Angel Part 2  
  
The figure turned when it heard the group enter the bedroom, and Phoebe felt her breath catch in her throat. The face staring at her looked exactly like her eldest sister, Prue. But that wasn't possible, was it? After all, Prue had died over a year ago.  
  
"You shape-shifting bastard! It's not enough that you want my baby; now you want to pretend to be my sister?!?" Piper's exclamation caused Prue to turn back to her; the Charmed One's hands were visibly shaking, and her face had gone completely pale. Piper had been the one who was hit the hardest by her older sister's death; it had taken her a long time to accept that Prue was dead, and even longer to move on.  
  
"Piper, it's me. It's Prue." The new Whitelighter took a step forward. She hadn't expected it to be like this; her sisters were supposed to welcome her with open arms, not stare at her like she was some kind of demonic underling.  
  
"Don't you DARE claim to be Prue! I saw her die; I held her body in my arms. You are not my sister!!!" Piper's words were a hoarse scream, and she gestured violently with her hands at the figure. She could not believe that a demon would stoop so low as to pretend to be Prue, and she wasn't going to let the scum get away with it.  
  
The figure blew up, and Wyatt started crying loudly. Piper leaned back into the wall, trying desperately to muffle her sobs. Leo started to open his mouth to say something, but at that point blue orbs came together once more, and reforming Prue. Piper had her head in her hands, so she didn't see what happened, but the rest of the group did.  
  
Cole was staring at Prue in disbelief; he watched as Phoebe took a step forward, questioningly. When Prue smiled cautiously at her, the Charmed One flung herself at her oldest sister. "Prue! Oh my God, it is you!"  
  
Prue was smiling more earnestly now, relieved that at least one sister didn't doubt her. She hugged Phoebe back, glad to be able to embrace her sister after so long. "Yes, it's me Pheebs. Who else did you think I'd be?"  
  
Leo had gone over to stand by Piper, holding her in a comforting embrace while she let her tears flow freely. When she heard Phoebe's exclamation, followed by her sister's voice, Piper stepped away from her husband. Her eyes were red and puffy already, and her voice caught in her throat as she spoke. "Prue?"  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Leo watched as Prue embraced her middle sister. Piper was stiff for a moment, then she put her head on Prue's shoulder and started sobbing with relief. Prue tightened her grip on Piper, realizing just how much this must have shaken her sister up. "It's all right honey, it's all right. It's only me; don't cry, Piper, please.  
  
"Why? How? They said you couldn't come see us, because of a stupid rule or something." Piper seemed to have regained a small measure of control over herself, as she spoke.  
  
"Rules were meant to be broken, remember? Otherwise I wouldn't have my little nephew here." Prue paused to smile down at Wyatt, who had ceased his crying when he sensed his mother calm down. Then the eldest sister turned back to Piper, her tone serious again. "I couldn't stand not being with all of you; so when I found out that Cole had returned, and that he was made a witch; well, I requested to be his Whitelighter. The Elders weren't happy about it, but they agreed." Piper looked to Leo for confirmation; he nodded, a smile on his features.  
  
Phoebe looked a little shocked at this new revelation; no doubt she hadn't yet gotten into the habit of thinking of Cole as one of the 'good guys' yet. Cole was surprised as well; no doubt he hadn't given any thought yet to the benefits of being a witch.  
  
"Hey, where did my newest sister go?" Prue questioned, suddenly aware that Paige was no longer in the room. In the silence that followed, they all heard the sound of something banging loudly from the direction of Paige's room. Without a word, Prue silently went over to stand in the doorway; Paige had her back to her, and was tossing items into a suitcase. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Paige turned when she heard Prue's voice; the red-head's expression was one of awkwardness, as well as sadness. "I figured you would want your old room back; I promise I'll get everything out soon, just as soon as I find a place to stay. . ." Paige trailed off, looking as though she might burst into tears. Prue shook her head.  
  
"You don't think that I'm going to kick you out, do you? I've been watching you Paige, and I know that you earned your place in this family after I died. I'm a Whitelighter now; I'm not a Charmed One any more. That power still lies within you. You need to stay, not only because you're a witch, but because you're our sister. My sister." A smile lit up Paige's face, and she hesitantly hugged Prue, who hugged back. It looked as though the old and new Charmed Ones could co-exist peacefully, at least for now.  
  
"Prue, come here! Your nephew needs to meet his aunt!" Piper's voice rang out; it was impossible for someone to miss the pure joy in her tones. Paige and Prue both walked back into the bedroom, and Piper held her son out to Prue. The infant gurgled happily and reached up to try and pull a strand of his aunt's hair; she laughed.  
  
"Does that mean you like me, little guy?" Prue cooed, and lightly tickled him under his chin. Cole stood off to the side, feeling slightly out-of- place among the Halliwell family; after all, he was still on shaky ground with a few of them, and the memories of what he had done to them in his madness remained vivid.  
  
"I hate to break up the moment, but you can't be expecting to lead a normal life again, Prue. I mean, any of the people you knew before think that you're dead." Cole ignored the glare Piper shot at him. He seemed to be the only one willing to think into the future with this new variable added in.  
  
"That's the catch." Prue's smile faded slightly. "The Elders weren't willing to go through all the work of brainwashing everyone again; it was hard enough for them to do it for you, Cole. They said that it could cause a disturbance in the balance of things, since I was gone far longer than you were, and because I had more close connections with mortals. So, They decided that I would only be visible to you guys, and other magical beings; I'm invisible to mortals."  
  
"Oh honey, that's going to be awful hard for you-" Phoebe started to speak, but her older sister cut her off.  
  
"Not as hard as you think, Pheebs. Remember, I've been Up There for over a year; while I watched my old friends get over me, I also got over them. Andy was there too, and that made it easier. I could never forget you guys, though; I've been watching you all this time. I don't mind if no one else can see me, so long as you can." At first, Prue hadn't agreed with the decision, but after some time to adjust to the idea, she had come to accept it; after all, all she had really wanted was to be with her sisters again. The Elders had been unwilling to send her back, until she told them that she wasn't under the illusion that she could go back to living a normal life; she had died, and the life she led had died with her. She knew her boundaries, and she wasn't going to step over them this time.  
  
There were a few moments of silence; then, as if on cue, the four Halliwell sisters came together in a group hug. Leo had taken Wyatt, and he watched them with a smile. Cole slipped away unnoticed, letting himself out the front door and wondering if Phoebe would stay with him, now that she had her sister back. Maybe now he would just be second-place again. Only time would tell. 


	14. Chapter 13: Of Angels & Demons

Author's Notes: All right, finally here's an update. I'm sorry it took so long, thanks tons to everyone who reviewed. I'm just going to put this up right now, instead of typing out responses to all my wonderful reviewers, because I'm sure the sooner it's up, the better. *grins*  
  
Chapter 13: Of Angels & Demons  
  
The sisters talked together for a few hours, none of them really paying attention to the time. After all, it wasn't every day a sibling returned from the dead. Paige, in particular, was eager to learn about the sister that she had 'replaced'. Eventually, the conversation turned to the topic of relationships.  
  
Prue explained to her sisters that she and Andy were back together; at some point after he died, Andy had decided that he didn't care if Prue was a witch. When Prue saw him after she died, he told her that he loved her for who she was, and not what she was. "You seem to be going through a few rough spots of your own, Piper." Prue's words were a statement, not a question. Phoebe and Paige both exchanged a look; they were well aware that Piper did not like to discuss her marital problems.  
  
"Leo and I are working through it." Piper's response was short, and her body language was conveying the message that this was an off-limits topic.  
  
However, ever the most stubborn of her sisters, Prue kept going forward. "Well, what exactly is the problem? Wyatt, your jobs, your sex life?"  
  
"I'd rather not discuss it." This time there was a definite edge to the Charmed One's tone, which Prue continued to ignore.  
  
"Piper, if you don't tell me then I can't help you fix it-"  
  
"Fix it? You think my relationship can just be fixed?!?" Piper looked like she was going to say more, but Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"Uh, did you guys see where Cole went?" Phoebe had just realized that her lover was no longer around, and she figured it was better to interrupt than let Piper finish her outburst.  
  
Prue was staring at Piper; she hadn't remembered her younger sister acting this way- it had always been Phoebe who Prue fought with the most, not their middle sister. Apparently, coming back to earth after being dead for a year was going to be harder adjusting to than she had thought.  
  
"He left a couple hours ago, hon. I thought you knew." Paige responded to Phoebe's question, since everyone else seemed to have lapsed into silence.  
  
"I'll go check on him for you, Phoebe. After all, he is my charge now." Prue decided to pretend the near-argument with Piper hadn't happened. Without another word, she orbed out of the Manor.  
  
A few moments later, she reappeared in Cole's apartment. The ex-demon was sitting at his desk, holding something in his hands. He didn't even look up when Prue orbed in, though he must have sensed her presence.  
  
"Hey, I see you left the reunion early, huh?" The eldest Halliwell sister tried to keep her tone free of any accusations. She knew that Cole had changed since she died, but it was hard to shake off old suspicions and behaviors.  
  
There was no response from Cole, and Prue took a step towards him. At this new angle, she could see what he was looking at; it was a picture of him and Phoebe, both of them laughing. Cole's expression was hard to read. "I had to go through some paperwork; I'm arguing a case in two days."  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that? I'm your Whitelighter Cole, and I need to know if something's going on with you."  
  
"What would you understand, Prue? You've been dead for a year! Just because you got appointed my Whitelighter, you think that I have to tell you everything?" There was a familiar tinge of anger in Cole's words as he looked at the eldest Halliwell sister; that anger was all that was left of Balthazar in him. "I never asked for a damn guardian angel; all I wanted was to be with Phoebe." These words were spoken in softer tones as Cole looked back down at the picture again.  
  
"You know what, maybe you're right Cole. Maybe I don't know anything. Maybe I was wrong to tell the Elders that you deserved another chance." Prue had been hurt by Cole's response; she was used to being the best, and she didn't want to admit that perhaps she wasn't cut out for being a Whitelighter.  
  
"Why would you tell Them that?" Cole was surprised; he knew that Prue's opinion of him was suspicious at best, and he couldn't think as to why she would want him to come back to life.  
  
"Because I believe that you really do love my sister, and that she loves you. Sometimes you just have to set aside your doubts and go with your gut instinct." Her voice was firm as she spoke. Prue had seen how much Phoebe was hurting after Cole died, and how she wouldn't let anyone else find out about; she knew this was the only thing that would make her baby sister happy again.  
  
There was silence for a long moment, during which Cole avoided her gaze. Finally, he spoke softly. "I do love her, more than anything. I remember. . . I remember when I first tried to kill her, but I just couldn't do it; I couldn't hurt her. My love for her was the strongest thing I'd ever felt, stronger than my demonic side. Then everything fell apart. I don't deserve Phoebe; she's too perfect."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself Cole. If you ever had any doubts, they should be gone now. You know as well as I do that the power transfer spell is never wrong. Both of you have been hurt, but you're being given another chance now. Use it, Cole, and live a happy life for once." Prue wasn't about to sit around and listen to Cole feel sorry for himself. "Besides, I refuse to a depressed charge. Now, a certain someone is waiting for you to come back."  
  
Prue held out her hand to Cole. He looked back at the picture one more time, remembering when he had promised Phoebe that he wouldn't ever give up on them. The memory brought back his absolute confidence in their relationship, after his slight doubt. Cole took Prue's hand, and they orbed back to the Manor.  
  
"Leo?" Piper came down the stairs, looking disappointed when she saw that her husband wasn't home yet. He orbed out earlier, saying he had something he needed to do. "Oh- Phoebe, Cole's back!"  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Phoebe was down the stairs as well. Paige was sitting on the couch, looking through the Jobs section of the newspaper; though she liked being able to devote her time to being a full-time witch, she felt that it was her duty to try and bring in some more cash, now that they had Wyatt to look after.  
  
"Paige, why don't you come with me upstairs and I'll tell you what Piper was like in high school." Prue grinned mischievously, and Piper followed her two other sisters up the stairs while protesting, leaving Phoebe and Cole alone together.  
  
"Cole, I was worried." Phoebe looked at the ex-demon.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe; I just needed some time alone to think. You weren't the only one who had doubts." Cole knew he was revealing a side that most didn't see; after all, he had been conditioned to think that showing any weakness was a death sentence. However, he trusted Phoebe now; all he had to do was look into her eyes to remind himself of how much he loved her.  
  
"I guess I never thought you'd need time to think; you always seemed so sure of everything. . ." Phoebe trailed off, looking away.  
  
Cole gently turned her head so that she was facing him again. "I don't have any doubts about us, Phoebe. I never have, and I never will. The only one I doubt is myself."  
  
"I trust you Cole." Phoebe spoke softly; both of them knew just how difficult it may have been for her to say those words. Instinctively, the couple came together for a long kiss.  
  
The sound of Wyatt screaming and things crashing upstairs made them pull apart; both of them started up the stairs quickly. Several demons had shimmered into the nursery, where Prue, Piper, and Paige were sitting. Piper blew up one just as Cole and Phoebe entered; Prue squinted her eyes, then remembered that she had no witch powers. So, she tried to punch the nearest demon, who easily threw her into a wall. When that same demon prepared to throw a fireball at Prue's fallen form, Piper gestured and blew him up before he could let go of it. Cole managed to burn up a few others, with Phoebe and Paige working together on the rest. Phoebe would put a few well-aimed kicks on the demons, then Paige would call for their weapons, finishing them off. Within a few minutes, several pieces of furniture in the nursery had been overturned, but the demonic threat was gone.  
  
"Prue, are you all right?" Piper couldn't hide the panic in her voice; she kept seeing Shax killing her sister. Prue stood up slowly, grimacing.  
  
"I'm fine, Piper, thanks to you. I'm just not entirely used to having no powers, I guess." Prue paused to look at her younger sister, who had recovered and was reaching down to lift Wyatt from his crib. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier; I thought that I would go back to being the big sister, the one who solved all the problems. I forgot that you know how to take care of yourself."  
  
Piper smiled, clearly pleased by the compliment. Leo orbed into the room before she could speak; she turned her attention back to him as Wyatt gurgled happily. "Yes baby, Daddy's back. Finally." There was a definite accusing tone in her voice.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry, I had to get something." Leo was holding a small bag in his hand. He opened it and took out two things: a card, and a box. Piper took both of them, the look of irritation on her face fading quickly as she read what he had written down:  
  
Piper-  
  
I know that things have been going rough lately, and that we've both had our doubts as to whether or not we'd make it through everything. But I want you to know that I never once stopped loving you, and I never once regretted marrying you. You're the most stunningly beautiful and caring person I have ever met, and I love you.  
  
While she was reading, the rest of the Halliwells and Cole had left the room quietly, sensing that the married couple needed some time alone. Piper opened the box, and inside was a beautiful silver bracelet. Leo spoke softly. "I had our birthstones, and Wyatt's set in it. I thought it might help both of us remember how much we love each other as a family."  
  
"Leo, did I ever tell you that you're the man of my dreams?" Piper's expression was all smiles as she pulled her husband close and kissed him, the baby giggling. The couple broke the kiss after a few moments, both of them smiling down at their son, a living testament to the love they shared with one another.  
  
Prue was with Paige in the attic, showing her a few tricks in potion- making. The eldest and youngest Halliwell sisters were getting along quite well.  
  
"Cole, would you like to come in?" Phoebe stood just inside her bedroom, smiling seductively at Cole. Of course, he didn't refuse, and within moments the door closed and locked with an audible click.  
  
That night, another Charmed child was conceived. 


	15. Closing Notes

Closing Notes: Another Chance is now complete, and I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I want to thank all of my reviewers for their feedback, even when I failed to update as often as either of us would have liked.  
  
In the future, I would like to write a sequel to Another Chance, but I also have many other ideas for fanfiction that I hope to bring to life over the summer. If you would like to read more of my work, I have another Phoebe/Cole fanfic entitled Wherever You Will Go; I also have a short poem from Cole's PoV named Destined.  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the sporadic updating; I've learned that I can't set an exact time that I'll update by, because real life often throws up conflicts. Also, I've learned that when I update simply for the sake of updating, I'm left feeling unsatisfied with my work. In the future, I will go more for quality of writing instead of speed of updating. If I'm lucky, those two will coincide with one another. If not, I'm sorry. I'm doing my best.  
  
And now, I bid everyone good-bye, at least until I update again. Thanks for reading, and, more importantly, thank you for believing that Cole and Phoebe were indeed meant to be. 


End file.
